relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Kamdelimar
Kamdelimar is a small Nordic Ruin in the Reach, connected to the cellar of Roxanne's House. It contains the Wind Waker, a Green Fairy in a Jar, a Charred Fragment, To Dream The Impossible Dream, a Time-worn Book, as well as a Gold Skulltula. Draugr, Falmer, Chaurus, and a Gibdo are fought within, as well as the Priest of Kamdelimar. Walkthrough Roxanne's House Roxanne's House contains an alchemy lab, a cooking pot, a Gossip Stone, and various gems, ingots, and ore, including Rupees, a Grey Gem, a Greater Soul Gem, Steel Ingot, Malachite Ore, Quicksilver Ore, Corundum Ore and Refined Moonstone. A random Soul Gem can be found on Roxanne's counter, and an Armos War Axe, Armos Sword, and Armos Shield are on display. All of the items in Roxanne's House are owned by her, and taking them counts as stealing. Roxanne's House also contains a painting of Windfall Island, and a map of the Great Sea. A trapdoor behind Roxanne's House leads to her basement. Roxanne's Cellar Roxanne's Cellar contains an anvil, a tanning rack, and a corundum ore vein. The cellar also contains two barrels, a knapsack, and Roxanne's merchant chest. A bookshelf across from the ore vein contains an Armos Sword 11 random books, clutter, firewood, a Moon Shard, and three Rupees. The bookshelf acts as a secret door, revealing a copy of ''Fallen Woods'' as well as a cave passage that leads to an Ancient Nord secret passage. A secret door at the end of the passage opens automatically, revealing a pit and the door to Kamdelimar. Crossing the pit requires careful jumping along the walls of the cave, Whirlwind Sprint, or use of the Cane of Somaria, Roc's Cape, Hover Boots, or Pegasus Boots. Kamdelimar The entry to Kamdelimar is a pair of mirrored stairways. A Gold Skulltula rests in the left stairway, while the right stairway is clear. The paths converge on a wide hallway that leads to a large room with a narrow bridge and a central spiral ramp. Below the bridge is the sarcophagus for the Priest of Kamdelimar, a chest containing a Charred Fragment, and an already open chest. This open chest contains ''To Dream the Impossible Dream ''and a note directing the reader to Geirmund's Hall to find the Command Melody. Setting foot anywhere under the bridge will awaken the dragon priest, who uses frost magic and carries a Piece of Mind, strengthening his Magicka. Several dead Falmer are scattered throughout the room, including one at the edge of a cave entrance. The cave entrance can be reached by jumping from the bridge, especially if using the Hover Boots, Roc's Cape, Whirlwind Sprint, Cane of Somaria, or Pegusus Boots. However, using the Song of Time will conjure a Block of Time near the bridge, allowing easier access to the cave. The cave winds to a large, flooded shaft inhabited by Falmer. The shaft has a tilted central pillar that is connected to a crude bridge, upon which are two aggressive Falmer. Two wall pods on the central pillar can be used to traverse the shaft, which is nearly vital for returning to the top of the shaft once exploring the ruin. A large chest potentially containing Rupees, Armos weapons, and gems can be found underwater at the bottom of the shaft, directly below the ramps of the bridge. A Falmer chest and a Draugr chest can also be found above water. The Falmer chest is near the lower wall pod, and the Draugr chest is on an outcropping nearby. A Falmer Shaman at the end of the bridge may attack alongside its animal companions, or it may be fighting a Draugr near a Falmer gate. Opening the gate leads to a narrow corridor embedded in the cave walls. The corridor contains more Draugr and Falmer, as well as a Draugr chest. Chaurus can be found further in the corridor, and a Draugr may emerge from the ground, assuming it is not already fighting. The corridor leads to a medium-sized room with a sarcophagus, a Falmer chest, a Draugr chest, Falmer eggs, and a Falmer cocoon that may produce a Chaurus Hunter. A Gibdo will emerge from the sarcophagus if the player moves too close. A large door across from the sarcophagus leads to a Hall of Stories, which contains a Chaurus Reaper and a unique Falmer Shaman that knows the spell Summon Stalchild. She guards a Falmer chest that contains the Wind Waker as well as Falmer boss loot. Notes The layout of Kamdelimar is essentially backwards. The player enters the resting place of the dragon priest first, and ends in the hall of stories, separated from the priest's room by a cave-in. The original entrance to the ruin is blocked off somewhere unknown, as many hallways contain branches blocked by rubble. When Farore's Pearl is used to warp to Kamdelimar, it moves the player to interior of the ruin itself. The player warps to a point past the dual staircases to skip the long path to the ruin from Roxanne's House. Lore The Priest of Kamdelimar found the Wind Waker and sought to discover the nature of its magic. He was buried with it as a prized possession, before it was plundered by Falmer living in a nearby cave. He killed some of the Falmer that stole the Wind Waker, but one Falmer Shaman managed to take the baton and hide it deep in the ruins of Kamdelimar. Background and Inspiration Kamdelimar was added in version 6.0 to house the Wind Waker. The Priest of Kamdelimar originally wielded it in battle, using the Ballad of Gales against the player. In version 6.3 the entrance was modified to include the dual staircases, and in version 6.5, the ruin was expanded to its current form. The name Kamdelimar is an anagram of "Medli Makar" to reference the characters from ''The Wind Waker. ''The paintings in Roxanne's House are references to the presence of the Wind Waker near her home, and are intended to imply Roxanne is aware of Hylian lore. See Also Roxanne Wind Waker Category:Locations Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon